When Duty Calls
Summary When Mind Reader is lose in Adventure Bay, it's up to the Super Patrol to save the day! But no ones mind is their own, and when trusts start to waver and friendships fail...Will Mind Reader succeed or will true friendship pull through? Characters 'Main Characters-' * Elm * Candyce * Terra * Socket * Ryder * The Paw Patrol * Mind Reader * GO Patrol (Mentioned) * Jailbird 012 (Mentioned) Ch 1: A Mind Reader in Adventure Bay Mind Reader let out a laugh as he gazed out over the town of Adventure Bay. Mind Reader feed on feeling all the peoples thoughts,their anger,sadness,confusion,happiness, there where so many feelings it made Mind Reader laugh. Soon this stupid hick town would be his and no one would be able to stop him,especially when he could hear every thought in their minds. Mind Reader turned to leave then turned back "I'm coming Adventure Bay and even your precious Paw Patrol won't stop me!" Ch 2: A Rude Awakening Elm flicked his ears as the sun rose fully into the sky. Elm shook awake and gave a yawn stretching then walking out of his pup house. When he saw the other pups starting to wake except for Rubble, Elm smiled and sat by his bowl waiting for Ryder and the other pups to start breakfast. Ryder walked out of the Lookout with a yawn and smiled at the pups. "Morning Pups!" Ryder said starting to pour kibble into the bowls. "Morning Ryder!" All the pups said wagging their tails and chewing on the kibble. Elm seemed to swallow his kibble down in seconds and laughed as Rubble stumbled out of his pup house. "Do I smell bacon flavored kibble!" Rubble cried excitedly running over to his bowl. Elm laughed along with the other pups. "Yes Rubble,you smell breakfast." Elm laughed smiling and looking off in the direction of town. Something odd seemed to be happening and Elm soon realized it was the sound of applause. "Do you guys here that?" Chase asked walking up beside Elm stating Elm's exact thoughts. The pups nodded their heads as Ryder walked up fully dressed and smiling. "Why don't we go check it out pups?" Ryder said smiling. "It looks like there is something happening in town." "Yea!" All the pups laughed running off towards the commotion, even though Elm had a weird feeling and a sharp pain in the back of his head. Ch 3: A Magic Act When the pups arrived in the center of town, they saw a big carriage with a stage. People where laughing and cheering as Alex ran over to the Paw Patrol. "Ryder! There is this super cool dog!" Alex cried jumping up and down pointing at the stage. "Well we are always welcome to meet a new pup!" Ryder answered looking at the stage curiously. "Lady's and Gentlemen! Please welcome Mind Reader!" The crowd burst into applauds as a black lab/schnauzer mix walked onto the stage and bowed. "Thank you, thank you, you are all to kind!" Mind Reader bowed once more. "Now you all must be prepared to be amazed!" Mind Reader called making the crowd go wild. Elm clapped along but stopped when Mind Reader's gaze went straight to him, Elm felt uncomfortable as Mind Reader gave him a wink and turned back to the crowd. Elm looked around and saw Candyce clapping along whispering to Skye excitement shining in her eyes. Elm sighed and settled down trying to enjoy the show but his head kept hurting. "I can't wait to see his first trick!" Chase whispered making Elm jump. "Oh yea,me to." Elm answered although his mind was somewhere else as he watched to show. "Now for my next trick I'm going to need 2 volunteers!" Mind Reader called scanning the crowd as multiple hands shot up. "Ah yes you there,yes the little boy up front and how about you miss?" Mind Reader asked as Alex jumped up and down running onto the stage and Socket looked surprised. "Me!?!" Socket asked amazed then laughed scampering up on stage. "Go Socket!" The pups cheered as Elm clapped and whooped along. "Now Miss stand on the left side,yes good. Now young man please pick a card from this deck show the crowd then hide it from my view." Mind Reader instructed offering Alex a deck of cards. Alex reached forward grabbed a card and showed the audience, then tucked it against his chest. "Ah yes very good now place your card in the deck and I'll shuffle them up and you tell me if your card is there or not." Mind Reader began shuffling the cards and placed them out. "My cards not there!" Alex cried as the audience agreed none of them seeing the same card. "What that's impossible! Unless...Miss would you be so kind as to lift your paw?" Mind Reader asked with a dashing smiling as Socket lifted up her paw. "What how!" Socket asked amazed. "I never even moved or felt the card under there!" Socket smiled picking up the card and giving back to Mind Reader. WIP